Luna Llena
by Reg's typing
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella hubiera esperado a Jake para saltar del acantilado? Edward no habría regresado y tal vez, Jake y ella hubieran tenido una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Me llamo Regina y hace ya bastante tiempo que no escribía, pero me encanta, espero les guste la historia y si tienen tiempo comenten. Me encanta leer lo que opinan y adoro los comentarios. Bueno... aquí va._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - La embestida**

Después de hacer zapping en la televisión, intentar estudiar cálculo para mi examen de la siguiente semana y sentirme como un estorbo en casa de Billy y Jacob por enésima vez en la semana, paseaba por la playa de la Push, sola, como últimamente era habitual. Habían encontrado un rastro de Victoria esta mañana, por lo tanto Jake y cuatro adolescentes más estaban vagando por el bosque, tras una peligrosa vampira, que podía acabar con todos con tan sólo un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, lo cual ponía mis pelos de punta. El hecho de que tanto la manada como Billy se tomaran mi preocupación tan a la ligera tampoco ayudaba. Estaba aún más ansiosa, porque era por mi culpa que Victoria estaba aquí, ella a quien quería era a mi y yo en lugar de enfrentarme a mi destino, dejaba que personas inocentes arriesgaran su vida por mi.

El bosque estaba silencioso, no había aves en el cielo, y solo se escuchaba el clásico silbido del viento en las costas, el cielo era aún más gris de lo acostumbrado en Washington, haciendo el día frío y siniestro, mientras paseaba por la playa las olas comenzaron a azotarse con violencia contra las rocas y el viento cesó de soplar. No pude evitar tener una clase de Deja' vu, ante mi estaba el escenario perfecto de una película de miedo, justo antes de que ataquen a los protagonistas incautos, en éste caso a mi.

Apresuré el paso y llegué a sentarme en el tronco flotante, en el que solía sentarme con Jake simplemente a platicar. Admiré el horizonte y distinguí el acantilado, en donde se supondría debería de estar ahora con Jacob, contaba con la adrenalina del salto y también contaba con volver a escuchar su voz… Lo cual solo empeoraba mis nervios de por si alterados. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba y una parte de mi se encontraba muy necesitada de mis alucinaciones mientras que la otra buscaba convencerme de dejar de hacerlo, porque al final ¿qué bien me hacía? Ninguno, simplemente alimentaba mi deseo, cavando aún más profundo en el hoyo en mi pecho y después era peor.

Pero aún así, quería hacerlo, necesitaba escucharlo, al menos una última vez antes de renunciar a su voz para siempre, o al menos conscientemente. ¿Se suponía que debía renunciar a mi diversión solo porque Jake no estaba? Conocía el camino hasta la parte más alta del acantilado, aunque se suponía que saltaríamos de más abajo y ese camino no lo conocía. De repente el viento se coló por debajo de mi chaqueta y los poros de mi piel se erizaron, me paré rápidamente y caminé hacia la camioneta, decidida a saltar yo sola, estaba por encender la marcha y ponerme en camino, cuando mi parte racional comenzó a hablar por encima de mi adicción; realmente el día estaba muy frío, no era una experta nadadora, la altura era considerable y yo era, por decirlo de una manera amable, propensa a los accidentes…

Cerré la puerta de la camioneta dándole vueltas, saltar o no saltar, cuando un golpe en la ventanilla hizo que pegara un salto en mi asiento. Miré hacia la ventana y descubrí a Emily, la prometida de Sam, quien tenía una sonrisa en su deformada boca, su expresión era dulce. Me hizo una seña y bajé la ventanilla, no por no querer bajar, sino porque estaba parada justo junto a la puerta.

-Hola Emily- le dije intentando sonreír, lo cual estoy segura que no funcionó muy bien.

-Hola Bella, se me ocurrió pasar a buscarte, como no estabas en casa de Billy, supuse que estarías por aquí, porque no vienes a casa y nos hacemos compañía, mientras les cocinamos algo a los chicos- me sonrió intentando animarme, sopesé la idea en mi mente, saltar o ir con Emily, si el día hubiera estado un poco más cálido me hubiera negado, pero hacía demasiado frío y estaba sola, no creía que a Emily se le antojara chapotear en el agua y siempre podía retener a Jake en su promesa. – Sé que estas preocupada, pero quedarte sola no ayuda, créeme, al menos te distraes un rato-

-Sería bueno gracias- realmente no me hacía bien estar aquí, sola, el estar sola no ayudaba al estúpido agujero de mi pecho, ni a la angustia que sentía cuando Jacob estaba persiguiendo a Victoria, además así me alejaría de la tentación de saltar sola.

Seguí el auto de Emily hasta llegar a su casa, que tenía un hermoso y bien cuidado jardín frontal, la casa era de un color gris descuidado, pero aun así era una casa hermosa. Me estacioné al frente justo detrás de su camioneta, entramos a la casa y comenzamos a preparar la comida para los chicos, resultó que Emily era una excelente cocinera, ya lo había notado en ocasiones anteriores, yo me defendía en la cocina, pero ella claramente podía enseñarme muchas cosas, charlamos un poco y noté que cuando Sam salía a la conversación se le iluminaban los ojos, estaban claramente enamorados y debía de ser así, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Anocheció y no sabíamos nada de los chicos aún, estaba poniéndome cada vez más ansiosa, paseaba por el pequeño comedor, rodeando la pequeña mesa, una y otra vez como una niña pequeña, mientras Emily ponía la mesa, comencé a tronarme los dedos, Emily me miro y sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, claramente mi comportamiento le divertía, estaba segura no le divertiría tanto si supiera lo peligrosa que era la vampira a la que estaban persiguiendo.

Sentí una corriente cálida recorrer mi cuerpo y grité:

-Volvieron- no le di tiempo a Emily de contestar y salí corriendo al jardín frontal, Jared, Paul y Sam venían primero, con el rostro severo, Embry y Jacob venían atrás, desde la distancia examiné a Jake con la mirada de arriba a abajo, se le veía bien, ileso, aunque su andar denotaba cansancio, en cuanto llegó a donde yo estaba parada en el césped mirándome, importándome poco que la manada estaba ahí, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y lo abracé con fuerza. El alivio y el calor al que estaba acostumbrada cuando estaba alrededor de Jacob me inundó y no pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mi pecho.

-Tranquila ya volví- dijo Jake en un tono despreocupado mientras acariciaba mi cabello y su otro brazo rodeaba mi cintura, estaba tan cómoda en su abrazo, tranquila y segura. Sabía lo que pensaba el resto de la mandada, "tu chica" sabía lo que pensaban los demás, Mike y Charlie, pero habíamos dejado las cosas claras en el pasado y aunque los límites que yo misma había impuesto antes se estaban volviendo borrosos, sabíamos en donde estábamos parados y eso me daba paz y tranquilidad.

-Lo sé, pero no sabes lo preocupada que estuve todo el día, ella es muy peligrosa de verdad, no lo hagas, solo... tal vez sería más sencillo si dejáramos que tenga lo que quiere- había tomado la resolución de que no iba a permitir que Victoria lastimara a más personas, a Jake, solo para llegar a mí.

El cuerpo de Jake se tensó al escuchar mi respuesta, claramente mi comentario lo había hecho enfadar, rompió nuestro abrazo, tomó mi rostro entre las manazas que tenía y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No digas tonterías Bella, no lo digas ni en broma, no te atrevas a pensarlo, imaginarlo y mucho menos realizarlo, no seas estúpida Bella, y escúchame por primera vez, hago esto por ti, no lo arruines exponiéndote, como una heroína de fantasía, no te arriesgues ¿Me entendiste?-

Asentí lentamente, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Es sólo que no quiero perderte, a ti no. Por favor Jake, no lo soportaría, esta vez no.- me había aferrado tanto a Jacob que ahora no podía dejarlo ir, menos aún por mi culpa, lo necesitaba a mi lado, como aire para respirar, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y él las limpió con su pulgar. Mirándome como antes, me sonrió la sonrisa honesta y cálida de nuestros primeros días en el garage arreglando las motocicletas que ahora nunca usábamos.

-Cielo, prometí que no me iría y no lo haré, pero esto lo estoy haciendo para protegerte- lo dijo con comprensión en sus ojos, pero su tono de voz era tajante y decidido y supe que no iba a poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Solo quedaba llegar a un acuerdo.

-Promete que no harás algo estúpido, por favor- el por favor fue completamente una súplica.

-Lo prometo- me dijo, mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente y me tomaba de la mano –vayamos a cenar, muero de hambre- y con ese último comentario se zanjó la discusión.

Después de la cena, Jacob fue el encargado de acompañarme a casa, con la pick-up, llegamos a casa y contrariamente a lo acostumbrado en el comportamiento de Charlie, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, lo más probable es que estuviera dormido, últimamente Charlie llegaba muy cansado a casa, pues las excursiones para cazar a los lobos seguían efectuándose y cada vez con mayor regularidad y duración, lo que solo añadía más personas por las cuales preocuparme.

Bajamos de la pick up, íbamos bromeando un poco sobre que Charlie confiaba tanto en él como para irse a dormir sin haber checado mi llegada cuando caí de bruces contra el suelo, pero no por mis habilidades caminando, sino porque alguien me había empujado, giré para reclamarle la brusquedad, cuando noté su expresión preocupada, alerta, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente lo cual realmente me asustó más que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decirme. Se acercó y me ayudó a ponerme en pie, manteniendo una postura de guardia con la vista en el bosque.

-Corre, entra a la casa ¡Ahora!- su voz salió con miedo. Lo cual me aterró todavía más, si es que eso parecía posible.

Mis nervios brincaron y comencé a andar hacia la puerta, cuando su voz me sorprendió y no pude evitar asustarme aún mas, mi mente solo traía su voz a mi cabeza cuando hacía cosas estúpidas o estaba en peligro, prueba de ello: Laurent, _apresúrate_ me susurró su voz de terciopelo, llegué al porche y me gire a ver a Jake, quien estaba alerta a la mitad de mi patio frontal, esperando por algo y en una posición que claramente era de defensa, intentaba encontrar las llaves, cuando de repente Jacob fue envestido por algo o más bien alguien ya que pude distinguir una melena pelirroja… Victoria.

-Entra ya Bella- mis manos temblaban y no lograba meter la llave en la cerradura, _Vamos Bella apresúrate, ¡Bella!_ Rayos, porque todo el mundo me gritaba, solo me ponía aun mas nerviosa. Logré meter la llave, abrir la puerta y corrí a mirar por la ventana, un gran lobo de pelambre rojizo peleaba con Victoria, quien salió corriendo al bosque y el gran lobo después de mirar hacia la casa, corrió tras ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! A quienes leen este fic, les agradezco el tiempo que me dedican, gracias. A yami 2012 muchas gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo anterior, me encanta que te guste la historia y que quieras leer más, así que aquí está..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Enfrentamiento y huida**

¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! El ruido del golpear de mi lápiz con el escritorio sonaba claramente en mis oídos, estaba ansiosa, cansada y eternamente preocupada, la última semana había dormido tan poco y tan mal que prácticamente había vuelto a ser el zombie de mis "días oscuros" como Charlie solía llamarlos en ocasiones; las vacaciones de Pascua habían terminado hace casi una semana y yo estaba de vuelta en la escuela, por la ventana, podía ver el cielo nublado, las nubes opacaban el cielo, anunciando una próxima tormenta.

La voz del profesor era un sonido vago, silenciado por mis pensamientos, que daban vueltas en mi cabeza, en una lucha por ser positiva o caer en la histeria era la balanza que procuraba mantener equilibrada éstos días para no perder la cabeza en el intento, Jake había desaparecido hacía ya casi una semana cuando Victoria apareció en mi jardín frontal, el había corrido tras ella, para evitar que llegara hasta mí, pero hasta ahora no teníamos noticias de él, ni Billy, ni Sam, ni yo, ni nadie.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que por primera vez, no me molestó el asiento vacío a mi lado, ni lo que eso significaba, la sensación de un agujero en mi pecho, estaba opacada esta vez, por un peso muerto que oprimía la boca de mi estómago, me sentía terriblemente culpable de que Jake estuviera desaparecido y no podía siquiera concebir la idea de que Jake no volviera…

El timbre que indicaba el final de la clase sonó, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, para concentrarme en el presente, tomé mis cosas las arrojé como pude en la mochila y corrí hacia mi locker, de donde saqué algunas cosas que necesitaba para los deberes y salí disparada al estacionamiento, parada junto a la pick up, estaban Ángela y Ben, quienes me saludaron con alegría, los saludé sin tanto entusiasmo, quería correr a casa, arrojé la mochila a la batea de la camioneta, mis pensamientos se dispersaron de nuevo, como no tenía turno en la tienda de los Newton, tendría más tiempo libre, para pensar y para preocuparme, así que necesitaba un plan de acción.

Iría a casa de Billy a preguntar si había nuevas noticias, o tal vez sería mejor ir con Emily, ella siempre era honesta conmigo, además de que es un poco más receptiva que Billy, pasearía por la playa, sola y volvería a casa a hacer los deberes y la cena, además claro de fingir que todo está bien en la Push con Charlie, quien no sabe que Jacob está desaparecido…

-¿Si vienes Bella?- escuché esa última parte del monólogo de Angela.

-Ah… Claro, cuenten conmigo- no sabía que acababa de aceptar, pero me despedí rápidamente y monté a la camioneta, que prendió con un rugido /span/div

Por primera vez, desde mi llegada a Forks, deseé que mi camioneta fuera un poco más rápida, realmente quería llegar a casa.

Dejé la camioneta prácticamente en la mitad de la calle y la banqueta, con la marcha puesta, no tardaría nada y sinceramente ¿quien se quería robar mi camioneta? Llegué a la contestadora y mi corazón dio un brinco cuando vi en la pantalla 2 mensajes nuevos pulse el botón de play con mi corazón latiendo desbocadamente, esperando escuchar la voz de Jake, _Bella, soy papá… no prepares la cena, voy a ir a ver a Billy, hace un buen rato que no nos vemos, supongo que te veo allá._ Dos Pip Pip indicaron que el mensaje había terminado, me desilusioné un poco al escuchar la voz de Charlie, pero aún quedaba un mensaje.

Presioné de nuevo el botón de Play con el corazón en un hilo.

 _Hola Bella… Soy Em… ¿Crees que puedes venir a la casa? Tengo noticias_. Los pip pip que indicaban el fin del mensaje sonaron, pero para ese momento yo atravesaba la sala velozmente, me golpee con una mesa de centro que se interpuso en mi camino y debo decir que dolió, pero era mayor mi urgencia por llegar a casa de Emily.

Salté en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta y me dirigí a la Push, el trayecto a casa de Jacob, tomaba 15 minutos y a casa de Emily unos 20, pero fueron los 20 minutos más largos de mi vida, casi ahogo el motor mínimo unas 5 veces por querer ir más rápido.

Estacioné la camioneta, pero no me bajé, seguramente Emily ya habría escuchado mi llegada, pero me tomé un minuto para controlarme, tenía que prepararme para cualquiera que fuera la noticia, Emily no había aclarado si eran buenas o malas noticias y ahora que lo pensaba ella se notaba un poco nerviosa en la grabación

Respiré profundo y salí de la camioneta, caminé lentamente hacia la casa, subí los escalones, Emily no estaba en la sala, probablemente estaría en la cocina, toqué ligeramente la puerta y susurré: ¿Emily? con un poco de temblor en mi voz.

-Estoy en la cocina- contestó confirmando mis sospechas.

Caminé a la cocina, los ojos de Emily no dejaban ver ninguna emoción, me tomó la mano y me guió a la mesa, me senté y ella tomó mis dos manos en las suyas, en un gesto con el que estaba claro que intentaba apoyarme, pero solo me asustó.

-¿Cómo estás Bella?- su tono de voz era suave y dulce, con el que le hablas a una persona a la que le tienes una mala noticia.

-Bien Emily gracias, puedes decirme ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- tenía el alma en un hilo, quería saber ya, fueran buenas o malas las /span/div

-Bien, Jacob persiguió a Victoria hasta Canadá, la alcanzó y hubo un enfrentamiento, Victoria salió herida, por lo que no creo que regrese en un tiempo…- Emily pausó y eso realmente me espantó.

-¿Y Jake?- intenté que mi voz saliera tranquila, pero no funcionó, más bien sonó como un chillido.

-Jake, está mal herido, Pudo llegar a una distancia prudente de donde Sam pudo localizarlo y traerlo esta mañana, tiene varios golpes y unas cuantas fracturas… nada grave debo decir… el problema está en acomodar sus huesos para que sellen, hice una mueca de dolor y Emily apretó mi mano, no te preocupes él va a estar bien, los hombres lobo sanan rápido.

Sentí que mucha de la presión en mi pecho, desaparecía, me sentí desinflar como un globo, pero la otra parte de la presión seguía oprimiendo mi pecho, y sabía que seguiría ahí, hasta que lograra verlo y hablar con él.

-Gracias por llamarme Em- le dije mientras le daba un ligero apretón a sus manos. –De verdad gracias, me estaba volviendo loca-

-No hay de que Bella, sabes que te aprecio mucho, no podía dejar de llamarte-

-Gracias Em, yo también te aprecio, es lindo tener alguien con quien hablar, sin tener que esconder cosas- el tono de mi voz, demostró la realidad de mis palabras, Ángela era mi amiga, pero estaba segura de que si le hablaba con la verdad me daría por loca y terminaría en una institución mental.

-Si, es lindo, eres la única chica con quien puedo platicar- Emily siempre estaba rodeada de chicos, todos los de la manada, claro está.

-¿Crees que podré verlo?- le preguntébr /span/div

-Pronto Bella, Pronto, pero si te sirve de consuelo, Sam dice que no deja de preguntar por ti- Sonreí, porque Jake deseaba verme tanto como yo deseaba verlo a él, de pronto recordé la grabación de Charlie…

-Em, tenemos un problema, Charlie va a ir a ver a Billy, se supone que Jake y yo deberíamos estar ahí-

-No te preocupes, Billy lo solucionó diciendo que tu y Jake estaban invitados a cenar aquí, e invitó a Harry a jugar un rato, eso los mantendrá ocupados- me dijo, estaba claro que Charlie le había hablado de su visita a Billy. Una cosa menos por la cual preocuparme.

-Bella ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- me dice Emily en el tono de voz que indica que puede que sea una pregunta incómoda, pero después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, se la debía, así que asentí.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Jake?- bajó la mirada, como si se arrepintiera por haber preguntado y aunque suponía lo que iba a preguntar, no pude evitar que me tomara por sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que siento por Jake?- repetí… que es lo que siento por él me pregunté. Vi su sonrisa en mi mente, como me sentía completa y feliz cuando estaba con él y tuve una idea bastante buena de lo que sentía por él.


	3. Chapter 3

_No tengo excusa para haber estado tan ausente, les ofrezco una disculpa y no volverá a suceder, pero aquí viene un capítulo largo y el domingo otro más._

 **Capítulo 3 - Pláticas sinceras**

-¿Qué siento por Jake?- volví a repetir en voz alta una vez más, simplemente para aclarar mis ideas, Emily asintió con la cabeza y esperó en silencio.

Momentos juntos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, imágenes, palabras, gestos, sonrisas, toda clase de recuerdos, las palabras comenzaron a formarse y salir de mi boca, directo del corazón.

-Me gusta.- Sonreí, admitirlo en voz alta me hizo sentir tonta, ¿por qué tenía que pensarlo tanto cuando una vez admitido resultaba tan evidente? -Definitivamente me gusta, solo que creo que no de la manera en que a él le gustaría, me siento bien cuando estoy con él, me siento completa, ligera- Emily me sonrió y asintió, sabía que entendía a lo que me refería y eso me dio la confianza para seguir hablando. -Jake, me hace reír con solo sus muecas, cuando me sonríe... sonrío, aleja mis sombras, mis temores, cuando vuelvo a casa, simplemente me falta y cuando algo me hace recordar, que estoy rota, él simplemente lo arregla todo, porque él simplemente no me ve como yo me veo y me contagia, a él nada de lo que pasó le importa, para él soy perfecta, completa, intacta. Con una sonrisa, una palabra, un gesto, un abrazo, una broma, me he acostumbrado tanto a él. Tanto que lo considero una parte de mi misma, la parte alegre, la que es capaz de sonreír, la parte que perdí, cuando él…cuando él…- Las palabras dejaron de fluir en el momento en el que pensé en él, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, creando un velo borroso en mi visión, parpadeé para intentar despejar mis ojos.

Emily tomó mi mano entre las suyas confortándome de una manera muy sutil, pero que agradecí enormemente, si me hubiera abrazado, me hubiera derrumbado, era tan extraño hablar con alguien de lo que sentía, me había rehusado por completo en los últimos meses a hablar de ello que era un alivio y al mismo tiempo una tortura. Además alguien podía entrar y vernos, alguien de la manada de Jake y yo no quería que esta conversación se supiera.

-¿Aún lo amas?- me preguntó después de un momento, me tomó desprevenida, porque era un recuerdo que no quería evocar, aunque era una pregunta lógica, si fuera yo la que estuviera escuchándome, haría la misma pregunta, sabía la respuesta, era doloroso admitirlo y parte de mi no comprendía cómo era que yo no podía olvidarme de él y seguir adelante con mi vida como él lo había hecho con la suya, como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

-Si… Em aún lo amo- un brillo asomó a sus ojos, tal vez desilusión o tal vez tristeza, aunque lo ocultó rápidamente, en un solo parpadeo, lo vi. Sin embargo, yo sabía que a pesar de seguir amándolo, ya no era lo mismo, él me dejó, sin mirar atrás y sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar conmigo, las cosas ya no eran igual y quería que Emily lo supiera, probablemente porque era la única persona con la que podía hablar abiertamente, estaba por agregar algo más, cuando unos pasos resonaron en los escalones de entrada.

Era Sam, su cabello estaba revuelto y su cara parecía ser de profundo alivio. Emily se levantó rápidamente, casi corrió hacia Sam y lo abrazó. Siempre me sentía incomoda en estas escenas con ellos, era tal la devoción que se profesaban que me hacía anhelar aquello que alguna vez creí tener.

Pase toda la velada en casa de Emily, cenamos con los chicos y la plática transcurrió de manera amena y relajada, me sentía cómoda con ellos, había llegado a acostumbrarme a la manera en que eran una familia y a como todos ellos me habían adoptado, sin preguntas y sin condiciones.

Varias veces fui molestada por no saber contestar ante lo que me preguntaban, pero la verdad es que mi mente estaba dividida en muchos temas: Por un lado Jacob; me sentía muy aliviada porque él estuviera a salvo en casa, pero me quedaba claro que no iba a estar tranquila hasta que pudiera verlo con mis propios ojos.

Por otro lado rogaba que Sam no hubiera escuchado la conversación que manteníamos Emily y yo cuando el había llegado, porque era consciente que bastaba con que lo pensara aunque fuera un poco para que Jake y todos en la manada se enteraran de todo y yo ciertamente no quería tener problemas con Jacob y tampoco me sentía con ganas, ni con fuerzas para tener esa conversación con alguien que no fuera Emily.

Conduje de regreso a casa, por supuesto no me libré de Quil, que insistió en acompañarme a casa, ya que, aunque Jacob hubiera herido a Victoria la manada seguía en alerta roja y yo era lo que ella quería, venganza. Poco sabía ella que yo a él, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Quil… has visto a Jake?- le pregunte cuando faltaban poco para llegar a casa, era algo digamos estratégico, porque me daría tiempo para obtener la información que quería y no suficiente tiempo para que la conversación se desviara hacia algo sentimental, no quería hablar sobre mis sentimientos, al menos no de nuevo hoy y ciertamente no con Quil.

-Si- contesto con un gesto dubitativo, me quedaba claro que no sabía si hacia lo correcto al contestar mis preguntas.

-Por lo que Emily dice supongo que pronto estará bien- lo hice con un tono de afirmación, casual, dándole a entender que estaba enterada de todo.

-Supongo que sí, aunque no deja de serle doloroso- por la mueca que hizo, el daño debía ser más grande de lo que me habían dicho y aunque me asusté, me obligué a mi misma a mantener el semblante sereno.

-Si lo se… me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarle-

-No podemos hacer nada, pero Jake es fuerte, con suerte estará en pie en unos días- con eso llegamos a casa, no había obtenido mucha información, pero al menos estaría recuperándose rápido y yo podría verlo pronto.

Si las semanas anteriores fueron un infierno, esta semana fue de tentaciones, el tener a Jake a menos de un cuarto de hora de mi casa y no poder ir a ver como estaba me tenía con los nervios de punta.

Lavaba los platos en la cocina mientras Charlie veía alguno de los programas deportivos en ESPN, cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Hola- contesté el teléfono de la cocina, puesto que en lo que llegaba al del comedor sin duda hubieran colgado.

Nadie me contestó en la otra línea, pero el teléfono de la cocina era realmente antiguo y continuamente no se escuchaba, así que dije al silencioso interlocutor:

-He contestado en el teléfono que no se escucha, ¿podría marcar de nuevo? Gracias- colgué y fui por el teléfono inalámbrico del comedor, volví a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos el teléfono volvió a timbrar.

-Hola- contesté, una vez más nadie respondió

-Hola- repetí

-Hola- me contestó la voz que más había esperado escuchar en las últimas tres semanas.

-Jake- grité en el auricular, al instante baje el volumen de la voz Charlie estaba en la otra habitación.

-Oye Bella recuerda que mi oído es muchas veces mas agudo que el tuyo, baja la voz si no quieres dejarme sordo.- Sabía que estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Lo siento- le dije en un susurro.

-Tampoco hay porque ser extremista. Vamos, oye crees que Charlie y tu podrían venir mañana para la cena-

-Claro… eso significa que ya estás bien ¿no?-

-Lo estoy y con muchas ganas de verte.- por el tono de la voz, intuí que sonreía en el otro lado de la línea mientras hablábamos.

-Yo también he estado mordiéndome las uñas desde hace tres semanas, ahora me debes una manicura- su risa despreocupada a través del teléfono calmo mis nervios.

-¿Te veo mañana?- preguntó en un tono muy formal.

-No te podrás deshacer de mi-

-Eso espero, te quiero Bella- colgamos y después me percaté que sonreía, sonreía y sentía mi corazón rebosante de alegría.

Por la mañana estaba ansiosa, un poco tensa, por la noche había recordado la conversación con Emily y en cómo la conversación de alguna manera había quedado inconclusa, había muchas cosas de las cuales quería conversar con Emily, el exteriorizar mis sentimientos me había ayudado a aclarar un poco las cosas, pero de igual modo me había enredado, necesitaba una amiga que comprendiera todo y quien mejor que Emily.

Pase la tarde limpiando, estaba ansiosa y necesitaba ocupar mis nervios en algo de provecho, pero por alguna razón el día fue infinitamente más lento; por la noche, estaba lista una hora antes, aunque tampoco es que me arreglara mucho.

-¡Papá!- le grite a Charlie escaleras arriba por enésima vez en 15 minutos, tenía tantas ganas de irme que bien podía irme corriendo, había pasado casi un mes desde que viera a Jacob la última vez.

-¡Ya voy Bella!-

Por fin 10 minutos más tarde un desarreglado alguacil bajó, vestido como un civil normal, tan casual que me era imposible encontrar en que había tardado tanto.

-¿En qué te has tomado tanto tiempo? Papá se supone que la chica adolescente soy yo- le dije mientras tomaba las llaves y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Gracias, se que ha valido la pena la espera- al ver mi cara añadió –Anda vámonos ya, antes de que te de un ataque de histeria- salte en mi camioneta e instintivamente, al ver que Charlie no me seguía me giré y lo encontré con la puerta del copiloto abierta para que entrara.

-Papá… sabes que odio andar en la patrulla- dije con un tono de reproche.

-Vamos complace a tu padre… por favor- con un bufido a manera de protesta, bajé de la camioneta.

-Bien- dije mientras subía a la patrulla; a pesar de que el camino de mi casa a La Push era  
realmente corto, una vez más el tiempo paso lentamente, pero cuando por fin pude divisar la pequeña casa roja, que consideraba un hogar, mi corazón brincó de alegría.

La puerta se abrió y un sonriente Bill nos recibió.

Pasamos a la sala y mi ansiedad iba en aumento… ¿Dónde estaba Jake?

-Bill… ¿Y Jake?- pregunté

-Tranquila Bella, salió con los muchachos, pareciera que no lo hubieras visto en semanas, si ustedes estuvieron juntos todo el día de ayer- dijo Billy en un tono de complicidad que mi padre no podría detectar.

-Claro… solo que pensé que ya estaría por aquí-

-Tranquila Bella dale su espacio- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa mientras movía de un lado a otro la cabeza.

A partir de ahí, modere mis comentarios y disimulé mi ansiedad; me aburrí inmensamente durante la media hora siguiente, mi vista no dejaba de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Realmente estaba empezando a desesperarme cuando oí pasos sobre el porche de entrada y de verdad me costó mucho trabajo no brincar del sofá.

La puerta se abrió… pero no era esa la reacción que yo esperaba después de tanto tiempo de no vernos y definitivamente no después de la conversación de ayer.

-Hola Charlie, papá, Bella, voy a cambiarme, vuelvo enseguida- caminó a su cuarto y ni siquiera me dirigió una palabra mas que ese frío saludo.

-Seguro está cansado- dijo Billy tratando de excusarlo; pero algo andaba mal, lo sabía por su cara.

Durante toda la cena, Jake y yo nos lanzábamos miradas, estaba claro que necesitábamos hablar y yo tenía un nudo enorme en el estómago. Fue un triunfo terminarme el espagueti que preparo Billy. Cuando terminamos de cenar, recogimos la mesa, mientras mi padre y Billy se escabulleron a la sala a ver un partido, Jake lavaba los trastes, yo los secaba, perfecta sincronía cero sonido, cero interacción, ambos estábamos tensos.

Terminamos y Jake se marcho a la sala, cerré mis ojos unos segundos intentando ordenar mis pensamientos, que estaban todos desordenados a causa de la conversación con Emily, puse mi mano sobre mis ojos, tapando un poco la luz de la cocina.

Una mano cálida se cerró en torno a mi mano libre, abrí los ojos Jake estaba frente a mí, tomando mi mano y aún así lo sentía tan lejano como jamás lo había sentido.

-Salgamos- asentí con la cabeza, salimos por la puerta trasera de la casa, caminamos hacia la  
playa y nos sentamos en ese árbol que ya me era tan familiar.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Jake cuando nos sentamos, apretó ligeramente mi mano.

-Hola Jake- dije

Nos quedamos un rato, mirando el mar, el ir y venir de las olas, pero al mismo tiempo sin ver nada, la obscuridad era mucha, era luna nueva y no podía ver casi nada, aunque estaba segura de que Jake podía ver a la perfección, el silencio oprimía mi pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa jake?- pregunte girándome, y aunque no podía verlo, intuía sus facciones.

-Nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Como que nada ha pasado? Ayer estabas alegre y hoy estas tan serio que estas asustándome, dime ¿que es lo que anda mal? –

-Nada- volvió a contestar.

-Vale si no me quieres decir no me digas- solté su mano y me giré, estaba pensando seriamente en irme, cuando Jake suspiró.

-Hoy entre en fase- el tono de su voz me asustó, me giré de nuevo.

-¿Y que pasa hay algo mal con tu transformación?- busqué sus manos y las tomé entre las mias.

-No todo tan estupendo como siempre, se siente bien volver a la normalidad sabes, ¡como voy a ser normal algún día'- noté un poco de amargura en su voz, en un mal intento de hacer una broma –como sea, estaba pensando en ti y como sabes nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos están unidos, por lo que no podemos ocultar nada, en fin pensaba en ti y Sam en Emily.

-Vamos Jake deja el rollo… ¿a qué vas con esto?-

Su respiración se alteró.

-Dime algo Bella ¿Cómo es que aún después de todo lo que te hizo, seas capaz de amarlo?- no hubiera estado mas sorprendida, si me hubiera golpeado, pero aún mas sorprendida por la pregunta estaba sorprendida por el tono que utilizó, tan calmado. Me quedé pasmada unos segundos.

-Contesta Bella- dijo con un tono impaciente, por lo que quedaba a la vista que no habían sido solo unos segundos lo que había durado mi silencio.

-Yo no lo sé… simplemente… lo siento… lo sigo haciendo-

-Rayos Bella- ahí se había ido toda la calma, se levantó rápidamente, supuse que estaría dando vueltas, pero de tan silenciosos que eran sus movimientos me era imposible saberlo. Esperé el tiempo que consideré prudente.

-Sam llegó en medio de la conversación entre Emily y yo, por lo que la conversación no terminó-

-Eso que importa Bella, al final del día tu lo amas- me arriesgué y me aventé al lugar donde sentí estaría Jake, cogí su playera y lo acerqué.

-Si hay una diferencia Jake, aún lo amo, si es verdad-

-Lo ves…- trató de alejarse de mí, pero no se lo permití, no sin que al hacerlo me causara daño,

por lo que no se deshizo de mí.

-Cállate y escucha… Jake yo lo amo, pero no de la misma manera que antes, no con la misma intensidad, el amor se cuida, se procura… el me dejó, no le importo nada, no puedo decir que no lo quiera, pero ya no es… lo que solía ser… - era una corta versión de lo que sentía, pero contenía lo esencial; me sentía muy aliviada de poder contarle esto, una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla, solo una, que Jake limpió con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo siento… me sobresalté- había arrepentimiento en su voz.

-No te preocupes- nos sentamos de nuevo y permanecimos en silencio un rato, un silencio que no había que llenar…

-Bella… también dijiste que te gustaba-

-Si, lo dije, pero no de la manera que a ti te gustaría- dije aun mirando hacia el invisible océano.

-Lo sé… ¿pero tal vez podría llegar a gustarte de esa manera?-

-No lo sé Jake… tal vez, pero si no sucediera, no quiero perderte en el proceso, no sobreviviría, no soy la misma que conociste en la fogata, he cambiado tanto, que a veces no suelo reconocerme, estoy incompleta, me falta una pieza, una que no se puede reponer, tal vez ni siquiera tengo arreglo. No soporto la idea de perderte, todos estos días estuve, tan preocupada, aterrorizada de la idea de que algo, pudiera sucederte. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… desde que él se fue-

-Bueno por algo se empieza- sonreí un poco, siempre era tan persistente – Pero nunca me perderás Bella, no importa como luzca o a quien ames, siempre me tendrás a tu lado.-

-Eres tan persistente-

-Dime que no y me detendré- el problema era que no sabía si quería que se detuviera.

-No tengo la respuesta-

-Entonces lo intentaré hasta que me digas que solo puedes verme como un amigo; cuando lo hagas me retiraré y será como siempre… lo juro.-

Lo sentí moverse a mi alrededor, pero no me moví, sus labios tocaron la comisura de los míos en una caricia única y las mariposas revolotearon un poco…

En el fondo de mi corazón solo deseaba poder encontrar la respuesta antes de que fuera tarde y que en caso de que la respuesta fuese negativa, el fuera capaz de mantener esa promesa, si no lo hacía, moriría en vida… de nuevo.


End file.
